The present invention relates to a closet seat for a water closet for the personal hygiene and to a device for cleaning the posterior on a water closet having a seat.
Water closets by which after flushing the toilet, the posterior, or respectively, the anal region of a person sitting on the closet are cleaned by means of a water jet and subsequently dried by means of warm air are known. First and foremost are known water closets with fixed installations where necessary systems for pump, water supply lines and warm air are integral component parts of toilet flush tank, closet seat and the closet bowl for the purpose of a compact type of construction.
Such closets are found above all in hospitals, sanatoria and homes for the aged, but less so, however, in private households. On the one hand these closets are expensive to purchase and on the other hand upon an eventual later change over, the whole closet installation has to be replaced directly because of the manner of construction, which requires extensive constructional measures.
For this reason, the demand for a simpler closet system such as this arose wherewith existing closets could be reequipped. Also concerning this, several systems are known. Thus DE-OS-31,34,693 specifies a douche arrangement as accessory apparatus having a water closet which is insertable in the toilet flush tank.
From DE-OS-28,09,622 is known among other things, a warming of the flushing water, nozzles capable of being swivelled under pressure as well as a warm air blower being provided.
On the other hand, EP-A-0,275,492 shows how, for example, the seat ring can be used as a water tank having several subdivisions for supplying spray water to a nozzle system.
DE-OS-21,62,154 also shows how a hygienic douche unit of the type here in question having a pump system separated from the existing installation can be installed.
DE-PS-35,46,176 specifies a transportable bidet having a flushing arrangement of the type here in question, the whole being thereby, moreover, battery-driven, so that independence of the electric mains is also attained.
All the afore-described closet systems can perfectly well be installed onto existing closets without new water supply lines or electric connections having to be installed. Nevertheless, however, in part very extensive modifications and/or installations on the water closet itself continue to be necessary which, for example, can hardly be carried out by a private person. Furthermore, the specified systems are to a great extent not usable if, for example, the toilet flush tank is concealed or, as is customary in old buildings, is arranged on the ceiling above the closet bowl.
Furthermore, from EP-A-0,051,982 is known how a hygienic douche is to be built up module-system-like. Although this system does not necessarily require the help of a sanitary plumber, However, on the one hand the construction is complicated and on the other hand not stable, that is, the nozzle arrangement can easily slip out of place on the edge of the closet bowl and thereby take an incorrect position.